Yugioh Zexal: Future Generation
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: this story is about the children who are of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Yuma has married Tori Meadows, they have two daughter's Trixie and Katrina and a son named Cody that comes later in the chapters

Cat and Caswell have married and have two kids Carolina and Cyle

Shark married Yuri and they have one daughter named Willow and a son named Max

Quinton married Amy Lochio so now he has two kids [twins] Byron and Bella

Quattro married Bryanna White and he has two daughters named Samantha (Sam) and Sadie

Trey married Mimi Tomiko and they have a daughter named Jenny (Jen)

Flip married Mia and they have one son named Junior

Rio married Kion and they have a daughter named Sophie and a Son named Reggie

Kite never married and became the children's mentor

Chapter: 1 fever

"I win" said Katrina who was dueling her best friend Willow. Katrina was Yuma and Tori's pretty 16 year-old daughter with long black hair with a small braid on

the side, she wore the ribbon, that used to be her mother's, in her hair like a headband. She also had piercing red glossy eyes. Willow was Shark and Yuri's 16

year-old daughter who was very pretty, but she looked a lot like Shark and had dark purple hair that went to her lower back she always wore in a ponytail but

her main noticeable trait was that she had her dad's unmistakable ocean blue eyes. Katrina's ice blue duel gazer and her duel disk shimmered in the sun as

she jumped up and down in victory. She helped Willow up and she said "you're just too strong" Willow said. It was true because they had both been taught by

her dad's rival-friend Kite. An hour later they sat there on a park bench eating ice cream. Then Willow said to her "hey who are you bringing to school spirit

day. My dad's coming is your mom coming" Katrina nodded, for some reason she started to feel hot and a little dizzy. Then they heard a motorcycle coming

closer when it got closer it belonged to Shark, Willow turned to say goodbye to Katrina but noticed she looked a little red in the face. "I hope she's not getting

a fever" Willow thought, she turned to see her dad coming. "Hey Willow ready to go" Shark asked "yep" replied Willow as she hugged her Dad. "Oh yeah

Katrina your dad said for you to go to the dance studio. "Okay" Katrina said, he noticed how red she was, he felt her forehead "hey you've got a fever I'll take

you home instead" "okay thanks Mr. Kastle" Katrina replied, so they rode to her house, where he dropped her off, then Shark left with Willow who was

watching her best friend walk slowly towards the door. When Katrina got through her door her mother who had received a call from Shark saying she had

gotten a fever sent her off to bed. Astral, Yuma's friend looked on with a worried look on his face. Just then, Yuma walked in and said in a loud voice " I'm

home"! "Dad" please be quiet, Trixie pleaded. Then Tori entered the room, "you know Katrina has a fever and Shark brought her here so while me and Trixie

are getting supper ready you can take her temperature." So Yuma went up stairs and saw Astral standing over her with worried eyes. When he got some

space he sat down on her bed and he noticed how she sweated a little when he took her temperature he saw that her temperature was 103 degrees and he

ran downstairs exclaiming "Katrina's temperature is a 103" Tori and Trixie's mouth dropped open and Trixie did her best to comfort her mother, Yuma

meanwhile went back to Katrina's room and began to stroke her hair trying to comfort her. "She probably pushed herself in dueling again" Trixie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 2: the Exhaustion

The next day Quinton and his two 16 years-old twins Byron and Bella came to visit her, Byron and Bella were two of Katrina's closest friends. They had

worried looks on their face as Yuma led them up to Katrina's room then Bella fell on her brother for support and they just stared at their very still friend (Who

was just sleeping). Bella felt as if she could have a heart attack at any moment and Byron felt his stomach fail him. They both knew that she would be okay

but still they couldn't help but worry as he watched Yuma once again stroke Katrina's hair. Quinton knew how Yuma felt and tried to comfort him he even gave

him a hug. Yuma stood up only to see Quattro and his daughter Sam coming toward them Sam almost died at the sight of her sick best friend. "She's not

dying, she's just really exhausted" Yuma thought to himself as the rest of her best friends poured into her small bedroom Flip unexpectedly came in with his

son Junior. Then Shark and Willow followed by Cat and Caswell and their two kids Carolina and Cyle showed up, as well as Trey and his daughter Jenny.

Rio soon came in with her 18 year old son Max and 16 year old daughter Sophie. As Yuma delivered the news that she would get better and he saw them

relax a bit. "She has a slight fever, probably from exhaustion. Keep her on bed rest for a few days and then she should be ready to go". Yuma and Tori bowed

to Quinton. As Quinton left he advised the parents to monitor her dueling habits more closely. Tori never really dueled so she made Yuma do it. "Why me"? he

asked. "Because she's your daughter and she takes after you". Tori replied with a smile, "Alright I'll watch her more closely". Yuma said as he took Tori in his

arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 3: in love with a friend

When Katrina got back to school she leaned against her locker, her glossy red eyes felt like they were burning, she had told the principal what happened and

he gave her passes to all of her teachers saying she could leave class anytime. She made it through her first four classes wondering if she would make

through the rest of her four classes, she had mostly recovered from her exhaustion, but not fully. Then she saw her other friend Yuki approaching her. Yuki

had a huge crush on Katrina; he looked into the glossy red eyes of hers and tried not to lose his cool. "Hey Katrina I heard you were sick with a fever, are you

alright" Yuki asked worriedly. "Yes but I'm tired I didn't get much sleep last night" that's when Yuki noticed the bags under her eyes, they talked for awhile

then walked to history together, he sat next to her in history and noticed she looked a little light-headed and groggy. When they got out of history they saw

Jenny bounding toward them with her long pink braided pigtails flying behind her. Then it happened, the after effects of her exhaustion took affect and

Katrina's legs gave way and she fell back into Yuki's arms. He then he carried her all the way to the nurses office with Jenny running alongside Yuki. When

they got to the nurses office she had woken up but felt too weak to move. Then the nurse sent her home with Jenny giving her a pass from the rest of her

classes Yuki had to go back to class but ran into Byron and the rest of their friends, Bella, Sam, Junior, Willow, Carolina, Cyle, and Sophie. He delivered the

news and saw Jen (their nickname for Jenny) taking Katrina outside to Tori's car. "Thanks for bringing me home later" Jen said. "your welcome Jenny but you

better call your dad he'll be worried" so Jen took out her orange duel gazer and called her dad " hello Jenny" came her dad's voice " hey dad Katrina fainted

again so we're taking her home. Don't worry I'll have bring me home later." "Okay honey love you be good" when Jen hung up Katrina had fallen asleep in her

lap. when they got to the house she woke up and walked to her room then fell back asleep. Jen then worked on her homework until Katrina woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 4: Back in time

It was around 6 in the evening when Katrina got up, Jen put away her homework and greeted her best friend, Jen began to brush and braid her hair as they

talked about school, about an hour later Yuma came home with Astral. "Hey what does your dad do Katrina" Jen asked "he teaches young kids how to duel,

not a high paying job but he loves it" Katrina replied. Yuma came upstairs to Katrina's room "hi Jenny" hi sweetie" Yuma replied, "why are at home" Yuma

asked a little confused. Jen answered before she could "she passed out again at school and then took her to the nurse's office after that Mrs. Tsukumo brought

me and her home. Yuma nodded in understanding "are you gonna be okay sweetie" Yuma asked worriedly "yes dad I'll be fine" Katrina replied but I'm a little

hungry. Yuma ran down the stairs but then ran back upstairs and said "oh Jenny your dad wants to talk to you". She followed Yuma down the stairs. "You

must forgive your father Katrina he can be very odd at times" Astral said " I know" Katrina said the smiled, she begun cuddling with her huge stuffed teddy

bear she named Sir Stuffy. When they were down stairs Yuma told Tori that Katrina needs soup. "Okay" Tori said "it'll be done in a few minutes", so she

started making some soup while Jen the talked to her father. "Hey Jenny I'm sending some clothes to you, something came up at work and I'm going to need

you to stay at Katrina's house for the night, and I need to talk to Yuma real quickly" Jen handed the phone to Yuma "hey Yuma can Jen stay at your house

tonight something came up at work and I don't know how long it will take." "Okay, that's fine she's always welcome here" Yuma replied after he hung up the

phone, Jen's clothes soon arrived from a new machine that can teleport things back and forth between houses, so she went up to Katrina's room to change.

"Oh Jenny will you take this up to Katrina's room, since your staying would you like some soup too" Tori asked, Jen nodded politely and took the bowl while

trying not to spill the hot soup all over herself when she walked up the stairs. When she got up to her room, Katrina was up gazing out the window staring at

nothing but darkness. Jen gave her the soup, retrieved her portion of the soup and then went to Katrina's bathroom to change. Katrina sighed heavily and

closed her eyes, she already had taken care of the nighttime necessities so she decided to fall asleep knowing that tomorrow was a Saturday. As she began to

fall into a heavier sleep, she began to dream about being sucked into a portal but for some reason Katrina didn't feel scared she felt calm and serene. It was

kind of fun as she happily floated around the portal, When she finally came to a stop, she looked around and saw people walking by in strange clothing,

assuming that nobody could see her she began to look around. She came across a tablet with hieroglyphics, and guessed that she was somewhere in Egypt.

She tried to interact with the people but to no avail, she thought she must be having a crazy dream. "Where the heck am I" she said aloud to herself, then she

was lifted back up into the sky, when she stopped she saw a whole bunch of faces she had never seen before, until it stopped at a guy who looked like a

pharaoh. She was about to ask who he was until her alarm clock woke her up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 5: The News!

Yuma came over to talk with Kite, Kite had to talk with him about his fear for Katrina's over-dueling habit. Yuma was shocked to hear Kite say that everyone

feared that dueling might be too much for their kid. Before Yuma left he said hi to Kite's little brother Hart. Then when Yuma left he never expected for Kite to

be that overly concerned about Katrina, but he shook it off because he knew Kite cared a lot about Katrina. He would just have to keep an eye on her and her

dueling habits. When he got home Tori usually greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, But she wasn't anywhere to be found. He knew something was wrong

with Tori and deduced that she must be in there. Trixie had taken Katrina out for ice cream, so he assumed that it was just them and Astral in the house. He

quickly ran up to their room. "Tori are you ok" Yuma asked, he saw Astral coming out of their room with a smile on his face as he went into the room. He saw

Tori crying on the bed and went to comfort her "Tori are you alright honey" Yuma asked again "oh Yuma I just found out that I'm going to have another baby"

Tori spoke tearfully. "why Tori that's…. amazing Katrina will finally become a big sister, she has always wanted to be one" Yuma exclaimed as he hugged his

wife, " but Yuma what will we do until the baby comes, we went on vacation when I was pregnant with Trixie and Katrina" "oh Tori we'll find something,

perhaps another vacation, keep the tradition going" he knew that waiting for child was hard and restless, but he didn't want to say anything to Tori. He loved

Tori and his daughters more than life itself. So instead he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he heard Trixie come in, and went downstairs to meet her "hi my

sweet dove I missed you", I missed you too dad" Trixie said a confused look on her face, sweet dove was a nickname that Yuma had given Trixie when she

was little because of her gracefulness when she danced, she had shown an interest in dance at 4 years old and from there continued to be interested in

dance, Yuma had stopped calling her that when she got to middle school. "Where is your sister"? Yuma asked Trixie "she's at the park with Sam". "Ok thanks

sweetie" so he drove to the park where he saw Sam and Katrina eating ice cream. Sam was Quattro's pretty 16 year-old daughter she had hair that was red

with yellow highlights in pigtails that went down to her lower back, Sam had her dad's eyes and his tough personality. "Hi Mr. Tsukumo, hi dad" Sam and

Katrina chirped. "Sam, can I borrow Katrina nodded" Sam nodded and went a little further away and stretched. "Hey Katrina guess what" "what dad" Katrina

asked "we need to go home." "Ok bye Sam see you at school tomorrow" "bye Katrina" as Sam called over her shoulder. When Katrina was out of sight, she

took out her locket with her mom and dad's wedding picture, she looked up at the sky closed her eyes and thought of her family, Her dad was overprotective

and her mom was basically a momma bear, she knew why they were so overprotective of her, they were afraid that what happened to her grandfather Vetrix

would happen to her. "What's the idea of taking me from a conservation with my best friend" Katrina snapped on the way home "Well honey you're mother

needs to tell you something so I just thought I would bring you home so you can hear it." Katrina then asked if she could train with Kite today. "Actually he

wants you to train with him today" Yuma put in. When they got home Trixie had gone back to the dance studio with Sadie Quattro's older daughter. Tori then

pulled Katrina close and whispered "I'm going to have another baby my little ruby" Just like Trixie she had received a nickname which was little ruby, they

called her that because her eyes were ruby red. "That's wonderful mommy" Katrina said as she hugged her mother and Tori rocked her back and forth. She

took out her duel gazer on the way to see Kite and told all of her friends her mom's news. When Yuma had stopped the car she bounded out of the car then

up 7 fleets of stairs she met Hart at the top. "Hey Katrina Kite wants to see you" Katrina only nodded and continued running towards where Kite was. Before

he left, Hart heard Yuma puffing up the stairs Hart rolled his eyes and went down to help him, you need to get in shape Yuma" "don't tell me I know" Yuma

huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 6: the training with the past

When she got up the stairs she almost collided with Kite "whoa there Katrina calm down what's the hurry" Katrina was out of breath "Kite guesses what"

"what Katrina?" he asked "My mom is going to have another baby." Katrina said breathlessly. "Katrina that's wonderful" Kite answered, he knew she always

wished to be a big sister. "Follow me I want to show you something" He took her past the room she usually trains in then brought her to a secret training

room. "I was waiting till you were old enough this room will intensify your duel training, are you ready?" asked Kite "Ready Kite I'll do whatever it takes to get

stronger I'll train day and night" Kite was happy to see that confident voice and look in her eyes "I have one condition though, watch how much dueling you

are doing" Katrina nodded and began her duel with Kite... Kite won the duel and suggested that they take a break. Kite normally won the training duel due to

being more experienced but there have been times where Katrina has won the duel. "That was a good training, You were smart to use Lancer Lindwurm(Lv. 4)

to attack my defense position monsters and the way you used your Blue Eyes White Dragon(Lv. 8) was clever, you are growing into a superb duelist" Kite

commented. "Thank you Kite, which one of my friends is behind in their training" Kite sighed "If only I could get Junior to take dueling more seriously and

actually duel more that joke, the good thing is that he is unpredictable in dueling which can be a huge advantage" Kite said as he dragged his hands over his

face. Junior (age 16 like the others) was Flips only son, unlike his father he is taller and while he has his father's prankster personality, he was also very

compassionate and wanted to be a mental health psychologist when he finishes college. He was somewhat handsome and had his mothers piercing yet

alluring gray eyes as well as ruffled brown hair. The others were grateful for his friendship, because he knew how to make them all laugh even when they were

having a bad day. Katrina got up and began to shuffle her deck, she soon realized her father was nowhere to be found and went looking for him. She saw her

father being dragged up the stairs by Hart. Astral said "Yuma you are a great father but you are lazy you need to keep up with your daughters and Tori.

"don't criticize me Astral" Yuma said between huffs, Katrina who noticed she was suddenly tired and leaned on the wall for support. Hart who began dragging

Yuma to the nearest room closed the door put Yuma on a couch then came out and told himself "there's your exercise for today Hart". Only then did Kite and

Hart notice that Katrina was leaning on the wall. "Katrina are you okay"? Hart called "I don't know but I feel really tired all of a sudden" Kite and Hart both

pulled her into a hug. "I have another couch if you want to rest on it for awhile" Kite offered "don't push yourself to hard, you'll get sick again" Kite explained

with worry "thanks I guess I should rest while my dad is sleeping. Katrina layed down on a couch across from her father. Despite his snoring, Katrina managed

a 2 hour nap, she woke to her duel gazer ringing, a call from someone whom she absolutely hated Unia Thurston.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 7: The Threat/Fatherly love/Plans

Unia Thurston was a girl that went to Heartland High School, she was snobby, stuck-up and arrogant. She also thought she was better than Katrina and her

friends so she teased them constantly. It was only because Unia had fallen in love with Yuki, though Katrina didn't know about Yuki's crush on her Unia

thought she did and would do anything to separate them, so that she could be with Yuki and he couldn't be with Katrina. "Hey Katrina" Unia drawled out in a

fake nice voice " if you wanna have a duel meet me at the school at 5:00 in the afternoon if you fail to show up an hour after the time I'll tell everyone about

your little "setback" (she means that Katrina gets sick when she duels hard). So I'll be seeing you in two weeks don't be late." Unia hung up and now Katrina

was nervous if she knew Unia she knew it would probably be a trap, she wasn't afraid of Unia but she was afraid that she would actually ruin her title as a

duelist. She and her friends were popular at school, and if everyone knew about how exhausted she could get, they would start spreading rumors about her

and her friends. Kite came up from behind her "do you want to talk about it" "yes I do Kite" Katrina began telling Kite what had happened and he said "I

wouldn't recommend it, just don't get yourself hurt, you should tell your dad". Yuma who was still snoring hadn't heard any of it but Astral heard all of it, and

he knew that he should tell Yuma all about this, but he knew Yuma was idiotic and forgetful, however fiercely protective of his daughters and Tori, and

wouldn't let Katrina duel like that. He knew that her friends' parents would also do whatever it takes to keep their kids safe. On the way back Yuma was

asleep and Kite was driving, Astral who was nearby could feel Katrina's unease and it almost weakened him seeing her like this. Katrina who was growing

sleepy was awakened by Kite "Katrina I know I told you to not duel but I want you to be careful of Unia she is dangerous. There is something you

should know, your father and mother are going away on a trip for 2 months so Tori can get a break from life and I'm looking after you. Your sister Trixie and

Sam's sister Sadie are going to Vegas for 3 months for their dance competetion so if you do duel I want to be ready in case something happens to you and

your friends. Oh and i'll be going to be looking out for you so I want to know where you're going all the time alright. "Yes Kite I understand" Katrina said, she

was glad Kite would be looking out for her because other than Yuma, Kite was like another father figure to her. Then Astral spoke, which made everybody

jump "Katrina you must forgive your lazy father, but there is also something else you need to know, this is one positive thing i'll say about Yuma, Yuma

doesn't want you to grow up". Kite who was listening said this "Katrina it's true, Yuma even said it himself he may be lazy but you are his daughter and he

loves you and he would do anything to stop you from growing up" "I know Kite" when they got home he took Yuma back to the tower so he could wake him

up with a machine he invented to wake Yuma up, he smiled at the thought of shocking Yuma. When Katrina got to the door, Sam, Bella and Jen were waiting

for her and they both hugged her at once. Tori was talking to Trey and Quattro and Quinton when they saw her come in they all said "Hi Katrina" "where's

your dad" Quattro asked "he'll be back later Kite took him back to 'wake him up' she put in as she quoted. "Oh really he did well we'll try not to laugh at him

when her gets back, anyway you look better than you did when you were sick, you had all of us worried for you. "Yes we were" said Trixie who was 18 years

old, "yeah for a minute there we thought you were going to die on us" Sadie exaggerated with a smile (her and Trixie are the same age). Katrina noticed their

suitcases on the ground "going to Vegas soon are we" Tori piped in and the older girls nodded. Sadie and Trixie were close growing up, their parents at one

point lived next door to each other. Before Katrina and Sam were born, the girls found a love for dance and would dance for their pregnant mothers and

smiling fathers. They took classes together at place called Heartland Dance Academy, where they trained young men and women to be professional dancers.

Trixie and Sadie acted like sisters growing up and so that's how they planned on becoming professional dancers together. Tori then spoke to her younger

daughter "Katrina dear, did Kite tell you that he is looking after you for two months" "yes mom he did. Katrina replied. Just then Jen, Bella linked arms with

Katrina and Sam following close behind. They dragged her down to the living room where they put a movie in. A few minutes later Quattro saw Yuma come in

with a static wig, he almost choked on his drink trying not to laugh "hi Quattro" he said a little grumpily "hey Yuma its shocking to see you" Quattro said as he

laughed hard. Yuma rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Trey's voice "Tori is up in her room," Yuma went upstairs to see Astral standing guard at the

doorway. Astral allowed Yuma in and saw that Tori was watching TV. "Hello Tori, Kite woke me up and now I look like a circus clown." Tori laughed a little "my

love Katrina is watching a fantasy movie downstairs with Bella, Jenny and Samantha" he smiled at her. "Now why don't you and Quattro and Trey and Quinton

go annoy the girls while they watch the movie "Ok Tori, oh yeah how's our little newcomer" putting his hand on her already swelling stomach. "Yuma just 9

months to go, Yuma still couldn't believe that they would have a little bundle of joy in that time. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Tori's voice. "Now go

annoy the girls". She said playfully. "Ok Tori" he kissed her on the cheek then went down to tell Quinton, Quattro, and Trey about his plan, the nodded in

agreement. they snuck into the TV room in which the girls were completely oblivious to their presence. their fathers each got a hold of them then the girls and

their fathers began to hit each other with pillows and throw popcorn all over the place which all of them got a laugh out of. The girls giggled at this and went

to go get stuff to clean up the popcorn with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 8: The Duelists Of Light

After the girls had finished cleaning up the popcorn they went back to Katrina's room, Bella who decided to take a shower was still annoyed with her dad for

ruining the best part of the movie. But then she smiled to herself and started to laugh. The girls who were combing their hair and then braiding it, were

thinking the same thing. Soon the girls fell asleep and began having a shared dream. They came a portal that lead them to a grand hall of some sort, soon a

voice made them all jump. "_Hello my friends, I want to tell you something_" came a voice. There in a line where Katrina, Willow, Sam, Carolina, Jen, Bella,

Sophie, Byron, Cyle, and Junior who were experiencing the same shared dream. The ten friends were freaking out about having a dream about each other.

When they tried to speak, no audible words could be heard. Soon a very beautiful woman dressed in a Egyptian royal dress appeared to them, the boys were

especially in awe of her beauty. Soon the figure spoke with a smile on her face and a gentle voice. "_Friends my name is Sephora and there is a new danger _

_that you need to be aware of, I have chosen you ten as our last hope"_. Everyone looked at Sephora confused about what she was saying. "_Let me tell you a _

_story_" Sephora replied. "_4000 years ago, there lived a great Pharaoh. He was a kind and fair ruler, but oppistion started to well up inside the kingdom. The _

_Pharaoh needed eyes and ears everywhere to keep an eye on the opposition. This where you girls and boys come in, your ancestors were chosen to guard the _

_Pharaoh __and become close with his daughter who looks a lot like Katrina. His daughter was also part of the group that called themselves, 'the duelists of light'._

_ They __kept the opposition in check and guarded the Pharaoh with their life. And that is where my story ends, this is much information for you to take in, so I _

_will__send you back to your world"_. There was a bright light and soon the everyone was back in there beds/ sleeping bags. Everyone woke up panting and sweat

beaded there forheads and were shocked to know that they had the same dream. The next day Katrina had disappeared off to heartland tower and forgot to

tell her dad and he was frantically searching for her, he finally called Quinton, Quattro and Trey saying this, "guys I can't find Katrina is she with your

daughters" "no" they said. Yuma was frantic he was really worried about her. Katrina was at Heartland tower talking to Kite about her dream and how she

didn't understand what it meant. Kite reassured her that she and her friends could handle anything. Yuma found her and took her home, when she got to her

room there was a heart shaped necklace sitting on her bed it was around a beautiful silver chain with the color of the heart being rose red. She thought one of

her parents had gotten it for her or maybe Yuki, but it looked expensive and her parents would've told her if they had gotten her a gift but they didn't, and

she began wonder how it got there. She called Sophie who was interested in jewelry, after hearing this she had just got done braiding her long purple and

blue hair when she asked her to come over and look at it. As soon as Katrina came over they went to her room. "I've never seen his before Katrina but from

the looks of it I'd say it looks ancient and only royalty in ancient times could afford something like that. Katrina was dumbstruck, if this was ancient then why

did it look brand new. Katrina then suggested that they research, what they could find. That's when Sophie spoke, "Actually I found a necklace similar to yours

on my desk" she retrieved it and gave it to Katrina for her to study. It was in the shape of a teardrop with a silver chain and the teardrop was colored light

blue like the sky. "I figured one of my secret admirers got it for me , but it looks so expensive, lets go with your idea and research it and see what we can

find." she exclaimed After finding nothing but basic information, they gave up and Katrina decided to go on home, despite Sophie's plea for her to stay. Yuma

stayed up late so he could watch a movie but when he went upstairs he changed into his pajamas and laid down next Tori and placed his hand on her swelling

stomach, he wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl, he would just have to talk to Tori tomorrow about it. That night Katrina began to dream; She was

floating around what looked like a field of wildflowers, she looked around a little bit confused, the she saw Sephora approaching her _"I see you found your new_

_present_" she said calmly as Katrina held the heart shaped necklace in her palm. "Sephora I don't know what that is" Katrina replied. "_Ahh this my young_

_duelist this is the Royal Ruby Heart, it possesses a strange power, and is given to every Princess or Queen that was in the Egyptian royalty, your ancestor the_

_princess wore this very same necklace until the end of her days. She wished for her descendants to carry the tradition on but at one point it got lost in history._

_But let me tell you the story of how it came to be in my possession, this necklace was found by a man who gave it to his daughter, but when he gave it to her, _

_she knew it was something more, through lots of research she found out it was ancient and it began to fill with power, it now belongs to you my dea_r" And

with that Sephora ended her story. "tell me more" Katrina pleaded. "T_he man who found the necklace also happens to be my father Katrina_" Sephora replied

kindly. "_As soon as I could walk, he would tell me never-ending stories of the adventures that he had mining ancient treasures, and dueling with his friends_".

Katrina was amazed at this, "But why did you choose me to have the Royal Ruby Heart" Katrina asked. _"Because you are the true descendent of the Pharaoh's _

_daughter and the only one who can handle it's power. Your friends are powerful as well, and they were given necklaces and (manly) bracelets that belonged to _

_their ancestors. Even your male friends are descended from the close friends of pharaoh's daughter" Sephora replied. " For Byron he received the Platinum _

_Bracelet, Bella received the Turquoise Diamond necklace, You received the Royal Ruby Heart, Samantha gained the Fire Moonstone necklace, Willow was_

_ given the Sapphire wave necklace, Sophie was given the Sky Teardrop, Jenny was given the Rose Quartz flower necklace, Cyle received the Golden Bracelet,_

_ Carolina has gained the Emerald Star necklace and finally Junior was given the Iron Bracelet. Wear these when you or your friends duel, it will be very useful_

_ to you guys" _Sephora explained. _"Now go child, I will come to you tomorrow night in your dreams to explain more_". Katrina nodded but before she left she

turned and asked Sephora a question "what was your father's name Sephora"? Sephora answered _"Yugi Moto". _And with that Katrina woke up to her 7:00

alarm going off. After dropping Katrina off at school Yuma had noticed that Katrina was unusually quiet. He drove home and wondered why Katrina had not

talked to him all morning. Tori worked until 2:00 so he would talk to her about the baby then. Yuma tried calling Katrina but only got her voicemail so he left

her the message that she should go to Heartland tower. After Tori got home he was so excited, "Tori I think we should get an ultrasound to see what the baby

will be." "Oh Yuma you know we have waited till the girls were born to see, I don't want to know, you know I like surprises". Tori smiled "Tori were leaving for

vacation in 3 days so it's best if we get one now". Oh alright fine, Yuma I'lll get an ultrasound." Tori replied. So they drove to the doctor after getting the

ultrasound the doctor told them it would be a boy. Yuma was happy he would finally understand what one of kids is going through. After they got home Yuma

called everyone telling them the news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 9: Shopping

On the day that Yuma and Tori left for their vacation Tori and Katrina were hugging for what seemed like ages. Katrina then gave her father a big hug and in

return Yuma pulled her in for a tighter hug and Katrina had to struggle to get out of it. Kite came over an hour later, after going through the guidelines of the

house Kite had to go back to Heartland tower to fix a light problem. Katrina in the meantime called Carolina and Sophie and the three went shopping. Carolina

was calm and reserved pretty 16 year old who had shoulder length light gray hair. Sophie was the opposite, her bright and bubbly personality balanced out

Carolina's personality. And Katrina, well she was somewhere in between . After they got done shopping Caswell and Rio were waiting for them. After Sophie and

Carolina left, Katrina managed to get a ride from Hart to home. After she got home she waited for Kite to get back. When Kite got home she had already taken a

shower and was combing her hair. She asked Kite to braid her hair and she went to bed. Yuma called later to check on things and Kite told him everything that

had happened that day, Yuma told Kite that Katrina hadn't talked to him in a while. Kite told him that Katrina was fine, and that she had a lot on her mind.

**I forgot to mention that some of my chapters are either short or long- sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 10: The Dangerous Duel

Katrina lie on her bed, it has been a week since her parents had left for vacation, as she lay there she thought of how she was going to beat Unia in the duel.

she didn't want Kite worrying too much about her so she told him her plan but didn't say when, she would make the excuse of going to school for some extra

credit. She called the girls and boys and told them the plan. When it came time to leave she let her friends know to meet her there and she told Kite that she

was going to school with everyone for extra credit and would call him when she was done "_If I survive this duel_" she thought. When she left she was the first

one to school, some of the teachers had not left yet and so school was still open. She waited for her friends to show up, and when they did they went to the

school courtyard. Unia and her gang of girls and three of her male admirers were already waiting for them "wow, I didn't think you would show up, You

brought everyone with you because you'll need them to save you". Unia said sarcastically "Leave them out of this Unia! we showed up and before we

start the duel no cheating we want a fair fight" Katrina stated fiercely. Unia left her girls and three boys in charge of the others and she would wait for Katrina

at the top The boys were paired up against Unia's boys and were determined to win because of something Unia promised them. Katrina's friends knew the

boys weren't very bright and decided to use that to their advantage, they boiled with rage and the duel started with it being a battle royal. The girls fought

Unia's friends on a one on one fight and told Katrina to duel Unia. When Katrina reached the top she was alone because her friends had stayed behind to duel

Unia's friends, but she didn't feel afraid, she touched her Royal Ruby necklace and felt righteous power flow through her. Soon a shape in the form of Unia had

stepped out of the shadows. As the duel began Katrina kept the power of the Royal Ruby under control and had started to win until Unia's gained the

advantage. Katrina was beginning to get frustrated and could feel her necklace filling her with uncontainable rage. At home Kite was getting this feeling that

something was wrong, so he called up their parents, and told them to meet him at the school, not knowing that they were there. Midway through the duel

Katrina and Unia were equal in life points. When the duel was almost over Katrina could feel herself getting more and more angry, while also being weakened

physically and mentally due to the power stress of the necklace and the duel, she managed to play the monster card Firestorm Prominence(lv.6), Aurora

Wing(lv.4), and Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier(lv.4) and a face down spell card then she ended her turn. when Kite got to the School he saw Caswell

carrying an unconscious Carolina and beside him a bruised Cyle, to the car. Following him was Rio carrying Sophie, behind her was Shark carrying Willow,

Quinton carrying Bella and walking slowly for his bruised son Byron, Quattro carrying Sam, Trey carrying Jen, and finally Junior limped out covered in bruises

like the other boys. Kite helped get him to the car in which he rode with Quattro. On the way to the hospital an injured Sam was laying on his shoulder with

Junior trying to bear his injuries. Kite didn't see was Katrina come out of Heartland High and began to grow increasingly concerned, he was half expecting her

to show up, he ran up to the roof where Unia and Katrina were dueling. He heard a massive explosion and that caused him to worry even more. [before the

explosion] Soon Katrina couldn't contain the rage anymore, she began to lose herself and was covered in a dark red aura "Now you are finished, weakling" she

said in a dark voice. Unia was becoming afraid. She had known Katrina for a long time and hadn't always hated her, but Katrina seemed different now. "I'm

not afraid of your useless threat" Unia called to her. "Big mistake" Katrina said darkly and smiled evily. "I tribute my two level 4 monsters to call forth Dark

Magician(lv.7)"! Unia had no monsters who could stand up to Katrina's powerful monster, but she refused to back down. "I call forth Gemini Imps(lv.4)".

However Unia knew that she had already lost the duel. "Dark Magic Attack" Katrina called. Unia had lost the duel and using whatever strength she had left

somehow got off the building. Miraculously the teachers that were there didn't hear any of it. The dark energy left Katrina and she collapsed on the roof. Kite

had reached the top by now and saw an unconscious Katrina. Kite picked her up and noticed that she was critically injured.

Her Royal Ruby Necklace had lost it's red coloring and became black, Kite dared not touch it feeling that the necklace was important to her. As Kite drove

Katrina to the hospital, he decided he would call to tell Yuma and Tori what had happened and had asked Hart to keep an eye on her for him. When he called

Yuma, Tori answered instead and Kite explained what happened. Tori grew increasingly worried when Kite said she was critically injured. When Kite hung up

the phone Tori laid on the bed and cried in the pillows she placed her hand on her stomach and could feel the baby moving slightly. As Yuma got done with

the shower he heard crying and saw Astral trying to comfort a crying Tori, When Tori stopped crying she told Yuma what had happened he cried at the

thought of daughter unconscious and covered in bandages. He then thought of her friends unconscious too and how hard it would be for their parents to

accept what had happened. Yuma was angry but her wouldn't blame Kite for anything he was his lifelong friend/rival.

Back at the hospital Kite and Katrina's friend's family waited anxiously as their daughters and sons were each critically injured. Quattro didn't want to lose

Samantha like he almost lost his wife Bryanna, he remembered the terrible day clearly. 5:oo pm Monday October 7th in the house Bryanna Archlight had a

rare disease that caused her to be drained mentally and physically and had to stay in the hospital most of the time, Quattro remembered how she almost

died, had she not received expensive treatment that his Father paid for. He remembered Sam being five and hoe he was laying right beside her that day. He

remembered her words "take care of our daughters Quattro don't let anything happen to them, should something happen to me" he remembered crying and

holding her hand and telling her it was okay. "Quattro remember that Samantha has a destiny waiting for her, keep her safe, be there for her no matter what

and take care of Sadie help her fulfill her dream of becoming a professional dancer." Quattro then stopped reminiscing, as Bryanna layed her head on her

husband's shoulder, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She never told her, but Sam had gained the rare condition that she had, but thankfully Sam

had no sign it was there. It was Carolina and Cyle that woke up first, like Byron and Bella they were twins and when they saw each other they tightly

embraced and cried in relief as they were both alright. They were welcomed with hugs and Cat wouldn't stop kissing her children on the head. Carolina's lower

arm had been bandaged and it hurt to move it while Cyle had a bandage on his face from a cut. they became teary eyed when they heard that their friends

were critically injured as well, they left immediately not able to take in the sights of their friends hurt. On the way home Carolina was laying on her brothers

shoulder who had fallen asleep crying, she touched her Emerald Star necklace. She had used some of it power in her duel with one of Unia's friends,

and it had drained her. Cyle in turn had used his golden bracelet to gain an advantage in the duel, and while it did give him the advantage, like Carolina's

necklace he had been drained by it's power. She cried and continued to cry until they reached home and Caswell carried her inside while Cyle walked solemnly

and sadly by his mother. Willow woke up then Sophie, Sam, and Jen, they were welcomed by there teary eyed fathers' and Mothers' and Sophie was

welcomed by her mother and brother. Bella had awoken to her crying father who embraced her tightly, she turned to see that Byron had not awoken yet and

noticed her mother still tending to his injuries. When Amy noticed her daughter had awoken, she walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Bella's

face had been bandaged and her shoulders and back were very sore. "Your brother was lucky, he had some internal injuries but nothing to worry about" Amy

reassured her husband and daughter. Bella slowly nodded as her neck hurt a little and noticed Byron's platinum bracelet and Bella's turquoise diamond

necklace were a dull color. Bella reached out to touch her brothers hand and a spark was felt. Immediately their Jewelry items had restored their color and

Byron opened his rusty amber eyes. His mother, father and twin sister embraced him and they all cried in relief. Katrina however was more critically injured

than any of the others. They cried on their way home, each touching their necklaces and bracelets and remembering the righteous power they felt and the

price they paid for using it. Katrina was unconscious for 2 days, while in the meantime Unia and her friends had been expelled for unauthorized access on

school grounds after school hours, and intentionally harming other students on school property. They cut Katrina and her friends a break, when hearing on

how they were injured. When Katrinawoke up Kite was nowhere, she tried to sit up but fell back down when she found her neck bandaged from her Royal

Ruby Heart necklace that had cut into the skin when she lost control, her arms were heavily bandaged, her leg had been bandaged and her shoulder had been

bandage as well as well. she finally sat up and wondered how badly she had been hurt. She looked down at her necklace, it was still black, as if it had been

drained of color. She felt her chest and found it had bandaged. She remembered how it happened Unia had called out Insect Queen and ordered a direct

attacked Katrina and it caused her to retain the injury on her leg and shoulder. She remembered destroying it with her Dark Driceratops(lv.6). She longed for

someone to be with her when a figure came to the doorway, she thought it was Kite or her mom or one of her friends. But the figure was Yuki, he came in

with a small bouquet of roses. He saw this as a chance to finally have a chance to confess his feelings for her. He pulled up a chair and talked with her about

what happened. When she finished her story she looked in his green eyes she saw a warm gentle caring gaze. Then he finally confessed his feelings. "Katrina

I've always liked you ever since we've met, Unia only challenged you to the duel because she didn't want us to be together but I love you and I always have."

Katrina had to admit she had grown feelings for him so she told him that she loved him back. They held hands and Yuki told her how Junior smashed his face

into the potatoes for her and everyone missed her. Katrina couldn't help but feel the warmth of his hand and how familiar it felt, almost as if they had held

hands before. He left a few minutes before Kite got their but he remembered Katrina kissing him on the cheek, and walked back to his house happy. When

Kite got their he was happy that she was ok, he pulled her into a hug and while crying told her to never be reckless like that ever again. She hugged him back

and promised him she wouldn't do something like that again. He told her get dressed and after she did they left to go home, it felt weird the Katrina being

injured, she had to be helped to the car and knew Kite would fuss over everything she did. When they got home Kite told her she could go to school tomorrow

but only if she promised to not do much. Sleeping felt weird to her too, it hurt to lay on her injured side so mostly she tossed and turned all night. When she

got ready the next day for school she thought of how familiar Yuki and she had held hands, she took some pain medication and limped towards the car. When

she got to school, everyone welcomed her back, and her friends refused to leave her side all day. when she got back home, she decided to go and talk to

Sephora. After school she left a note for Kite that she was going to bed early and did not want to be disturbed. Even though she had a hard time getting

comfortable she eventually closed her eyes and thought of meeting Sephora. After she came to the grand room in her dream she called out for Sephora.

Sephora seemed to be waiting for her because she had her sit down. _"Hello Katrina what can I do for you" "_Sephora I'm so sorry I think I drained the power

out of your Royal Ruby Heart, I know it's the only way I can protect myself and connect with my past_." Sephora nodded, "I could feel your pain in dueling my _

_young friend. You dueled proudly" Sephora __praised and started to fill it again with energy. Katrina had something else to ask Sephora."_Sephora how did you

come to possess the royal items you gave to me and my friends_." Sephora was surprised that she asked __that, but Sephora had felt Katrina fight until all of her _

_strength was gone; "I like you are a descendent as well of the Pharaoh's daughter._ Katrina was shocked "then that means that I am your descendent too"

Sephora nodded _"My father Yugi Moto gave me the Royal Ruby Heart when I was a little girl, I found the rest of the items when I was older. I took a trip with_

_ my father back to where he found the necklace and that's where the rest of the items came from, I've been waiting for a very long time to give them to the _

_right people__"_I understand Sephora_"_ Katrina replied then she went back to the house and fell into a restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys I came up with this story years ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it, I already have at least 20 chapters written, but some I have to tweak, so I will post those as soon as I can. This story is about The children of the main characters of Yugioh Zexal. I left Bronk out and the Barians, and some other minor characters. Let me know what you guys think and im sorry for any grammer or spelling issues. I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

Chapter 11: School spirit day

3 weeks after the dangerous duel, Katrina woke up early for school spirit day she made herself breakfast, then ran upstairs and placed the necklace in her

backpack. She couldn't wait to go back to school, for once Unia wouldn't be torturing younger kids. (For those of you who don't know, in the anime, school

spirit day is when the parents come to school with their children) Kite was about to walk in the door when Katrina came running out, he was a little surprised

to see her so happy. When he dropped her off at Heartland high Katrina sprang out of the car and almost collided with Byron "goodness Katrina, what's the

hurry?" Byron asked her she only paused to answer him "Sorry Byron, I'll see you at lunch" she replied running to her classroom just as the bell rang. In math

class the girls took out their new space phones and played with them for awhile. When class started Mr. Kay started to call out roll and Katrina had sat down

fairly close to Yuki, Bella noticed and passed a piece of paper towards Katrina, Katrina put in her lap until Mr. Kay turned to the board again. She read the note

and passed the paper back with the answer. In elementary school, Bella and Katrina were masters at passing notes in class. Quinton and Kite quite enjoying

this wondered if they were ever caught. When science came Willow was unusually quiet and Junior was trying to get the attention of Victoria (his crush).

Everyone laughed at him when he accidently mixed two chemicals and made a small smoke cloud that exploded in his face, Flip was crying and he leaned over

to Caswell "that is something that I would have done" Caswell only rolled his eyes. Then they went out on the courtyard and had lunch together although

Willow hadn't spoken to them at all. She ate all of her lunch quietly and went to go change into her bathing suit for swim class. Shark was getting a little

suspicious, he knew his daughter well and something was wrong. Swim class was very-very interesting. The girls got a perfect 10 but for the boys it was a

different story, Byron was talking to Cyle and walked off the diving board. Bella was rolling around on the ground with laughter. Cyle hung on to the board and

Caswell had to go save him, Junior noticed that Victoria had walked by and decide to show off Victoria laughed and winked at him Junior fell off the board and

splashed Sam who had just gotten out of the pool. She muttered darkly as she changed and Junior was in a happy trance for the rest of the time. Social

Studies wasn't very interesting causing Junior to fall asleep, Sophie shook his arm and Junior woke up yelling "I still sleep with a teddy bear!" The whole class

erupted in laughter, while Junior sunk into his chair embarrassed by his outburst. Sophie who sat next to him giggled and asked if he was okay, meanwhile

Willow groaned and put her hands over her face. Jenny sighed and rubbed her head as if she had a headache. When school was over, Katrina walked with Yuki

giving him a quick kiss on the lips, much to the surprise of everybody. Shark had gone to visit with some teachers and told Willow to wait for him by the

entrance. She waited and looked down, she had a dream in which she was staring at herself in Egyptian clothing. She was dueling this dark figure that she

couldn't quite make out and then the figure began to speak which she couldn't make out the words said. Soon the dark figure leaped at her and slashed at

her, that's when Willow woke up. Soon she noticed a figure walking up to her, It was another Heartland student name Ryan, who had a huge crush on Willow

and vice versa. "Are you alright Willow?, I noticed you were awful quiet in Social Studies and Language Arts" Ryan asked kindly. Willow told him about her

dream and he embraced her soon afterward. Willow was enjoying the embrace when she felt a soft kiss on her head. She looked into Ryan's Magenta colored

eyes and saw the unspoken confession. When Ryan looked into her ocean blue eyes he saw the unspoken conformation. Soon they shared a short but sweet

kiss and all of Willow's worries were swept away. "Until we meet again" Ryan replied and left, at least a couple minutes later Shark appeared and noticed his

daughter was blushing and smiling. He wondered exactly what was going on in his daughter's mind, father and daughter were each lost in their own thoughts

on the ride home. When Maya caught a glimpse of her daughter and husband, she too was curious about what was going on. As soon as Katrina got home she

called her dad. "Hello sweetie" Yuma answered, "did you need something?" he asked. Katrina began telling him everything that had happened at school and

Yuma just laughed, "Where's mom" Katrina asked, "she's at the spa, I figured she could use something relaxing". Yuma replied. They continued to talk until

Katrina got tired, she yawned "goodnight dad" and Yuma replied "sleep well sweetheart" they were in different time zones so it was morning where he and Tori

were. When Katrina woke up the next morning she went downstairs to find breakfast already made for her. She thanked Kite and then went to change into her

school clothes. When she got school Sam wasn't cheery like she always was, at first Katrina thought she was still mad about Junior splashing her but when

Katrina asked what was wrong Sam told her "I had a strange dream last night, things and people were being destroyed and so were we I couldn't tell what the

source of it was but I think something bad is happening. When Social Studies was over they had English. After English was over they could go home for the

day. Sam and Junior were busy quarrelling about who was a better duelist and about Junior splashing Sam. Their quarrel soon turned into an argument.

Hearing this Quattro and Flip each managed to pull them apart while Sam and Junior were still arguing, by the time their fathers had pulled them away, it

ended with Sam getting the last word. Jenny who was leaving with her mom wondered why those two argued so much. The answer came to her almost as

quickly as she had asked the question, they had feelings for each other. Jenny dared not mention it to them knowing that Sam and Junior would both deny it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

Chapter 12: A Mothers' conversation

Tori and Yuma had come home early because of their worry for their daughter. After coming home Katrina launched herself into their arms. She told them the

whole story about the duel and school spirit day. Yuma volunteered to stay at home with her, and before Tori left, Katrina was wrapped in a blanket while

laying on her father's shoulder. Tori secretly went to an old museum in heartland that had been abandoned for several years, however Tori had gained access

to it through her job. There she met the kid's mothers who turned the museum into their "special place". "Hey Tori haven't seen you in awhile" piped an older

voice, she turned to see that Rio had spoken. After greeting everyone, Quinton's wife Ami spoke up. "So tell us how far you are along" Ami asked. "Well I'm

about at 2 months and this time it's gonna be a boy" Tori responded pointing at her stomach. Ami was in her late 30's but still managed to keep a decent

appearance. Her hair was an ash black color with beautiful rusty amber eyes "Well that's wonderful Tori" Mimi commented. Mimi looked like an older version of

Jenny, She had light blue eyes and long green hair "I say we convince our family to take family pictures" Yuri exclaimed. Yuri was about as tall as shark, she

had medium length light yellow hair and violet eyes. Willow looked more like Shark but their son Max took after his mother. "Ladies calm down, I know were

all excited, look it's almost Christmas time and they get out of school in a a few days before Katrina's birthday, we should talk about pictures then" Tori

replied. Flip's wife Mia spoke to Tori "We should make their Christmas break memorable". Mia was a little bit taller than her son, she had short brown hair and

of course alluring gray eyes. Whenever Tori was about to leave she fell back on the couch wrestling the feeling of nausea, Mia put Tori's head on her lap and

tried to comfort her by telling her that nausea was very common throughout pregnancy. When the nausea feeling was over with, Ami placed her hand on Tori's

stomach and rubbed it and told Tori the baby would come soon enough. She and Quinton were doctors and she and Quinton had delivered all the kids from

Katrina to Junior. When Tori was able to get up she told everyone that Ami and Quinton agreed to deliver the baby. When Tori left, Ami thought about how

Quinton had delivered Byron and Bella himself at their own house. When she got back to the house she had to wrestle another wave of nausea, but this time

it was Yuma's turn to help her, he rubbed her stomach and wiped sweat from her forehead he reassured that she still had seven months to go. She called Ami

quickly and Ami instructed her to get plenty of rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 13: **Katrina's 17th birthday

About 3 months later the kids got out of school after they finished their finals. The kids raced to the café were they each bought a hot chocolate. "So what do

you want for your birthday Katrina, it's tomorrow after all because today is December 18th". Byron stated "I don't know Byron I never thought about it, just

surprise me I guess" Katrina said. They all giggled at this and thought about what they had each gotten her. The next day, Katrina woke up to crisp winter air

coming through her cracked window. She closed it, and looked at herself in the mirror. Strands of hair were sticking out, so she took her brush out and started

to brush the strands back in place. She then went downstairs knowing that there would be a surprise waiting for her. When Katrina got downstairs Kite was

standing at the end of the stairway. "Good morning birthday girl your breakfast is downstairs waiting for you, your parents went to go get the cake. "O yes

your present" Kite said as he handed her a box with blue hearts decorated all over it when she opened it she found a new sapphire light blue duel gazer. Her

last one broke after the duel with Unia. "Thank you Kite I love it" Katrina said. She ran to hug him and then went to the kitchen to eat. She met her friends at

the same Café they had went before. "Happy birthday Katrina" they all chimed in one voice when she sat down they all swarmed her. Katrina laughed "Okay

guys, give me some space". When they gave her enough space she asked them all what they wanted for Christmas. "Today is about you sister, you can worry

about us later" Junior replied. The ten of them had grown up together and had always been close like actual siblings. Then they gave her their gifts. First

came Willow's gift, she opened it and gasped. It was a picture of them in sledding as they had went sledding a few days ago not to mention in the cutest gold

frame. "My dad helped me dig it out of the attic." It's wonderful Willow thank you. Next came Bella's present, Katrina opened it and found a pair of blue winter

boots. "I have been looking for this pair everywhere, you must have spent a fortune on them" Katrina exclaimed. "Not really my dad bought them for me

awhile back and their too small to fit me so I thought they might fit you. Then came Sam's present when Katrina opened it, she looked at it and started to cry,

"Sam it must have taken you forever to knit this". She looked at the red scarf that was knitted so beautifully "No it didn't I've been working on it for awhile

now." Each of their fathers and mothers and Kite had their face pressed up against the window. Then they came in acting like they weren't just watching

them. Next came Byron's present when Katrina opened it she almost cried again. It was a snowman bracelet with little silver hearts in the middle of it. "When

I saw it just screamed you at me", Byron replied "thank you Byron I love it". Next came Jenny's present Katrina opened and stared wide eyed at it. It was the

whole book collection of the Pegasus girl. "Like it, I bought the whole collection 1-29" Jen replied proudly "so that's what it was." Trey thought remembering

last night when she had difficulty wrapping it. "I love it I'm on book six but I can read them all again" Katrina replied admiring the book set "I'm on book four

the one where…." Sam had put her hand over Jen's mouth, "shut it I'm on book three and I don't want you to spoil it for me." Sam said in a cold whisper.

Then came Sophie's present, "here I hope you like" it was a Christmas dress that was red satin. "I made one for each of us it took me a couple years to

complete it all". Then came Carolina's present. When she unwrapped it was 10 new dueling cards, she eagerly put them in her deck then reshuffled. Cyle and

Junior had gotten her a shirt that had a snowman on it with white pants. She hugged them both at once. "Do you have room for one more" she whipped

around at the sound of the familiar voice Yuki was standing there with a present in his hands. She ran into his open arms and he held her close to his body.

When she opened his gift she stared open-mouthed at it, the box revealed a necklace that had in a heart the words beautiful angel. She thanked Yuki and he

put it on her. She turned around and kissed him in front of their fathers, Kite was stunned and happy, Yuma on the other hand wasn't sure what to make of it.

As they left Kite gave her a hug and said happy birthday Katrina. When they got home they had cake and she went to bed ecstatic. Early the next morning

Kite got a call from Yuma saying that he was going to take Tori the doctors office again and asked if Kite would watch her Kite told Yuma that he would and

went over to the house He woke Katrina up and told her that Yuma and Tori were going to the doctors office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter: 14: The unknown enemy/ Christmas **

_A ship far out in space _…. _A male figure was sitting at a strange looking computer. Then a figure walked in. "Aka have you found the duelist's of light yet", "not _

_yet Akhem I'm still looking." Aka replied in a deep voice. "Well hurry up the others are getting impatient, and we need to prepare for the duelists of light when _

_they come." Akhem exclaimed. "I know that brother, I promise you I will find them and alert you as soon as possible." Aka responded once again in his deep _

_voice. When Akhem left, Aka looked once again to the 10 screens "I'll find you my pretties, sooner than you think" he smirked evilly and began to look at the_

_ pictures of their ancestors….._ Katrina began wrapping Christmas presents for her friends. On Christmas morning Katrina ran downstairs the presents were

piled neatly under the tree, Yuma was helping Tori down the stairs. Katrina had already sorted her gifts out. Yuma helped Tori to the couch and both of them

watched Katrina open her presents. The first one she got was silver hair ornament that consisted of stars and the moon that her dad got her. The second one

was from her mom, it was a few of her old clothes when she was that age. The next one was from Kite, it was a new pair of golden dangling earrings, the next

one was from Willow it was a new sunset-colored shirt that had the words …. No matter how far I am from my friends their always with me in my heart…, the

next one was from Bella and her present was a scrapbook of everyone growing up together, the next one was from Sam and it was a card called Red eyes

black dragon, Katrina wondered how she got it past her dad, the next one was from Byron and it was a special monster card called Ice Queen, the next one

was from Jen it was a new pair of denim skinny jeans, the next one was from Sophie it was a tiny tiara hair ornament and their was a card with it. "Forgot to

give this to you this on your birthday" it said, the next one was from Cyle and it was a chemistry set, the last one was from Junior and it was a prank book.

Then Katrina gave her parents her gift, it was cradle for the new baby. "I did it all on my own" showing her parents her blistered and cut hands they hugged

her at once. Then something walked in the door, it was her sister Trixie! Katrina ran to her and almost knocked her over, she looked like Yuma with Tori's short

green hair and her hazelnut eyes. She had a present for all of them, her dance video "I came home early because I heard what happened to Katrina but our

flight got delayed and we had to stay an extra two weeks but the good news is that we won the dancing final competition." Showing them the trophy she got.

"Why Trixie that's great" Tori praised as she hugged her. Yuma hugged her and congratulated her. "Oh yeah Katrina you have that Christmas party tonight

better start getting ready" Yuma suggested. Katrina nodded and dragged Trixie up-stairs so they could do each other's hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 15: The Christmas party**

When it came time for the party everyone was dressed pretty. Katrina had on the red satin dress that Sophie had given her for her birthday, she had a long

silver bow with comfortable heels, and she had hair braided at the end of the braid she tied her dad's hair ornament around it. She had on a little mascara

with sparkly gold eye shadow and the necklace Yuki had gotten her as well as the bracelets her friends and dad had gotten her, she decided to leave the Royal

Ruby Heart at home. To top it off she put the tiara on her head Sophie gave her. Willow's dress was royal satin blue dress with a bright red bow that was

medium length, her hair was still in a pony tail like it always was but it was wavy and she had on purple eye shadow with purple heels that Shark disapproved

of. She had on the green bracelet with diamonds on it around her wrist as well as sporting her sapphire wave necklace. Bella had on a light purple satin knee-

length dress with a dark purple bow that was short. She had on green eye shadow and the bracelet she got from Katrina, her Turquoise diamond necklace,

and completing her outfit were purple tights and wedges that her dad got her for Christmas. Byron had on a simple tux with his platinum bracelet standing

out, Sam had on a red satin dress with a long pink bow, and her hair was down unlike normal, she had on sparkly orange eye shadow with red heels and the

bracelet she got from Katrina. Before she left the house she put on her Fire Moonstone necklace that complemented her outfit, Jen was wearing a pink heavily

embroidered dress that had a green bow. She wore her hair down which shocked everyone because she hardly ever wore it down, but everyone told her it was

pretty. She had on purple eye shadow to complement her pink eyes. Jen wore the bracelet she got from Katrina with pink heels and of course her Rose Quartz

necklace. Sophie had on a navy blue satin dress with a red bow and had her hair pulled back into half a ponytail with blue wedge, purple eye shadow, the

bracelet she got from Katrina, and her Sky Teardrop necklace. Carolina had on a dark green frilly dress with a black bow that was short, she had on flats with

green eye shadow and the bracelet Katrina got her, and of course like the other girls wore her Emerald Star necklace that seemed to blend in with her dress.

Cyle and Junior had on simple tuxes Cyle's Golden Bracelet seemed to be the most noticeable item, Junior proudly showed off his Iron bracelet that shone in

the lights. Each of their moms's had on a simple pink dress. The Christmas ball was held at Heartland City Hall. Almost everyone in Heartland attended. Yuma

helped Tori sit down, while some of the other mother's sat down beside her. Yuki soon approached Katrina "Katrina will you dance with me" Yuki asked. Katrina

nodded and soon Yuki and Katrina were dancing quite gracefully. Ryan asked Willow, Junior asked Sam, and the others danced with others from their class.

Kite and Yuma were watching with protective eyes as Yuki gracefully and gently swept her off the floor and into his arms, As they were dancing Yuki pulled her

close to his body and whispered I love you into her ear and she whispered I love you too in his ear. Ryan gently kissed Willow's cheek and Shark had to

restrain himself. Katrina went over to wear her dad and Kite were standing. Kite looked at her and said "we saw everything" Katrina blushed and walked

toward her mom. "Are you tired baby" Katrina nodded her head. Tori signaled Yuma to leave as Katrina had already begun to feel sleepy, all those turns had

made her a little dizzy. Yuma drove home, then carried Katrina to her room and closed the door. When Katrina woke the next morning she changed out of her

dress took a shower and went downstairs to eat. For some reason she felt uneasy, but decided to ignore the feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 16: First Enemy/ Carolina's darkness**

The day felt really weird, the duelists couldn't help but feel uneasy. Towards the end of the day the feeling intensified to the point of making them all feel sick.

It felt like something big and bad was going to happen, they didn't realize at the moment how true it was. Unconsciously they all pulled out their ace card and

looked at it blankly. All of a sudden there was a bright light and the duelists felt as if their bodies were floating. They were transported to another part of

Heartland City, their ace cards' glow faded….. Sephora's spirit quickly appeared and explained to them what was happening. "_My friends, there is a dangerous_

_ ancient presence, please be careful"_. Sephora's spirit quickly faded. There jewelry items began to buzz as if something was causing it to react. The young

duelists activated their duel disks "Everyone be careful, keep your guard up" Katrina spoke., "Stay together, don't split up" Cyle put in." The young duelist

stood back to back listening and waiting for something to come out of the shadows, but nothing appeared. As they began to relax a figure floated down

towards Katrina. "There you are my love, you probably don't remember me but my name is Aka and I'm sure we will meet again my love". "W-who are you"

Katrina stammered. A boy about her age was dressed in Egyptian clothing and would be handsome if not for a dark aura that made everyone shudder, his

eyes were a dark blue, but they seemed to be filled with evil. The mysterious boy looked at Katrina and couldn't help but notice the incredible resemblance to

the Egyptian princess he had fallen in love with. He was instantly smitten with her, "I'll miss you cutie, I'll have to visit you sometime." He blew Katrina a kiss

then floated back to wherever he came from. "How dare he talk to Katrina like that, we don't even know the guy" Sophie snapped. Everyone was a little

shocked and confused. They checked each other and deemed each other okay. Carolina who hadn't spoken only turned when Bella asked if she was okay.

Carolina looked like she was trying to hold her breath and the others were starting to get worried. Her gray eyes seemed blank and she spoke with a certain

level of darkness that shocked the rest of her friends, "must avenge the crusaders" she said blankly. Soon she was surrounded by a dark green aura, she held

her ace card in her hand and it flashed wildely Her friends were shocked because Carolina was one of the quietest people they knew, and they had never seen

this side of her. "Silly girls you will not interfere with our plans" Carolina's gray eyes became harsh and let her dark side send out a shockwave which threw

her friends back. Her friends landed in different places and lost consciousness. They had screamed when they were thrown back which brought Kite, Quattro,

and Rio running. Finally the good side of Carolina took control over her body again. "Friends what have I done to…." Then Carolina blacked out. By the time

the parents reached their kids they were already sprawled out every where. Kite called Quinton while Rio and Quattro were busy checking Sophie and Sam.

Quinton and Ami were there in about 3 minutes and got busy checking everyone, the young duelists moaned and groaned as they were being checked over.

"They don't have major injuries the worst is that Willow might have broken something but other than that it's just bruises and scratches." Quinton said with

relief in his voice. Suddenly Bella groaned painfully, Quinton instantly kneeled at his daughter's side. "Shhh it's okay Bella, your safe sweetie" Quinton

reassured. He then lifted Bella in his arms and noticed his wife was supporting Byron. It occurred to him that they couldn't move them all at once. Quattro had

Sam tightly held in his arms, as he touched his forehead to hers, he suddenly got an idea. "What if we activate the duel system, we can have one of the kids'

monster cards carry them". Everyone nodded at Quattro's idea. Kite activated his duel disk and for a short while did some tinkering. Finally the duel system

activated and the parents smiled in victory. The children's jewelry items began to glow faintly, and as if they had heard Quattro's words, a monster card

appeared, they picked up their duelist and looked straight ahead. The children that were being carried by their parents did not have a monster card appear.

Kite picked up Katrina who's monster card had not appeared. She was heavily bruised and scratched as were all her friends. Silently they were moved to Rio's

house which was the closest. Rio and her husband Kion, had laid out a massive fluffy and comfortable rug. The parents instructed the duel monsters to put

their duelist on the carpet which they did and soon disappeared. The anxious parents called the other parents to meet them at Rio's house. Soon one of the

children's parents had appeared with worried looks on their faces. About an hour later everyone woke up (groggily) and were embraced by their teary parents.

They complained about their bruises and scratches, "oh man the director is going to have to replace me with a substitute I can't dance with these bruises" Jen

muttered. "What happened kids" Caswell asked anxiously. They told them about going to the place in Heartland and they were confronted with someone with

a dark power but refused to say who. Carolina flinched as she heard this, she knew who the person 'with dark power' was. After a final checkup they went

home, When Caswell and the two children reached the mansion one of the cats jumped into Cyle's arms and purred loudly. Carolina just went upstairs without

saying a word to her mother or father. Her cat followed her up the stairs and her cat was the only one she felt comfortable with at the point. As she reached

the top of the stairs she could hear her mother fretting over Cyle's injuries and knew she would eventually face the same fretting. "Cyle Francis, where on

earth have you been. Your father and I have been worried sick about you". Soon Cat noticed her sons bruises and injuries "oh my poor baby, go up stairs and

wash up, I'll bring you something to eat" She babied. Cyle sighed at his mother's babying, even though he was 16 Cat still tried to baby him or his sister if

they got hurt. Carolina had already showered, and taken care of the nighttime necessities. She had her cat Mr. Stripes (due to his striped tail) at her sided and

his purring made her feel better, she felt incredibly tired and tried not to think of today's events. As she thought about her darkness, she began to cry and

eventually cried herself to sleep. A figure stood outside her window and watched her as she slept with tears still in her eyes. The figure went through the wall

and gently wiped her tears away. "I finally found you my love, don't worry about knowing me you already know me my love, it's Rehu at your service" the

voice whispered he placed a black rose near Carolina. Rehu was the peaceful one of his dark crusader brothers and didn't agree to what they were doing, but

he was powerless against them. The next morning when Katrina woke up and realized it was three a clock in the morning so she just fell back to sleep wincing

as she turned in her bed. It wasn't long before she started dreaming. "_Katrina can_ _you hear me" _a mysterious voice called "yes I can, who are you, where are

you" Katrina asked. "_I am grateful that you are okay, however you must_ _listen to me my dear child. My name is Atem I am a 5,000-year-old pharaoh who's_

_ spirit is connected to Sephora's father. "_What do you want" Katrina called. "_Only to tell you my dear Katrina that you are my descendent, I could feel you _

_near, when my old friend Sephora gave you that Royal Ruby Heart necklace. My daughter had that same necklace and spent most of her life unlocking it's_

_ mysteries and secrets. I am sure you are still confused so I will explain, 5,000 years ago when I still ruled as pharaoh I received a prophecy that went like_

_ this,__ years from now there will be a girl and her friends who will be of the duelists of light. They will be fearless, courageous, kind, pure, and selfless people….._

_at first I thought this was for my daughter Kihara (who looked a lot like you Katrina and the leader of the duelists of light) but then I realized that it meant her _

_and her friends descendents which is you and your friends. I have also come here with another request. Will you let me help you fight this new enemy? The_

_ dark crusaders are strong and ruthless. I can help you and your friends learn how to fight them. Rest assured, I will be with you all the way, I realize now that _

_this is a lot for you to take in so I shall leave you at peace, but before I go I will tell you that I will visit you in your dreams often. _Then Atem left her with a

bunch questions spinning in her mind, she was about to ask him when she woke up and winced at her bruises and scratches. Back at the mansion Carolina

decided to take a walk and visit the place where her dark side had hurt her friends. But decided to take Willow and Sam with her. Willow and Sam lived within

four miles of each other so it wasn't much of a walk. She knocked on willow's window which was in her reach but when she looked in she saw Shark trying to

comfort Willow "Shhh Willow its okay it's me its okay you just had a bad dream" Shark was trying to comfort a weeping and screaming Willow. "Daddy it was

so horrible I never want to experience that again" Willow burying her head in her dad's shirt. "You won't have to Quinton said it was just a sprain, but I want

you to try rest until you can put pressure on your foot." Shark explained. Carolina was horrified that she had done this to her and decided to just bring Sam

along. As she walked towards Sam's house, she saw Sam laying on the roof in which she always did when she was stressed or confused. "Hey Sam, are you

up there it's me Carolina, look I'm sorry that I hurt you, I don't know what came over me" Carolina called "Carolina what are you doing out here"? Sam

whispered. "You could get in so much trouble with your parents, and don't worry I forgive you. "I know, but I want you to take a walk with me because two

strong duelist can take down anything" Carolina said with a smile. Sam replied "okay just give three minutes to change." Sam quickly changed into some

comfortable clothing then left a note on her bed saying that she was going on walk, she had her deck and she would be careful. As Sam gracefully jumped

down from the roof, her injuries acted up and she moaned quietly. The girls walked toward the sight of the place where the event of yesterday had transpired.

"Lets take central park it's safer than the streets" Carolina said softly to her. They went toward the park and were almost through when a bunch of shadows

surrounded them. "What two pretty girls like you doing walking around here, don't ya know that's dangerous we'll let you pass but only if you duel us." The

leader challenged. "If it's a fight that your looking for you got one" Sam replied confidently. Carolina sighed and put her duel gazer on. In about three minutes

there was a blast and a bunch of gang members on the floor. "This isn't over brats we'll get our revenge on you" then the leader retreated with his gang

following behind him. "Anytime you want a challenge we'll be ready for you" Sam replied letting her reckless side take hold. Carolina stopped her, and they

both continued towards the sight "uh Carolina why are we at the sight of the what happened yesterday"? Sam asked confused, "there just has to be a clue

about why my dark side took over" Carolina replied. "Carolina, I said I already forgave you, and I'm sure the others do to, but please lets leave, I'm getting a

bad feeling about this" Sam told her. Carolina sighed "alright then" she replied. Sam flipped one of her long pigtails over her shoulder and as they were about

to leave Carolina's dark side began to take over again. Carolina tried to fight it but knew it would soon take over. "Sam go now I don't want to hurt you again"

Carolina whimpered "I'm not leaving you" Sam called but then she was blasted back to a light pole while held back by the force of gravity Carolina was using.

"I can't hurt you, tell the others, just save yourself". Carolina replied half in her dark voice. Finally it took over completely. "Oh Rehu where are you my love

I'm ready" cried Carolina's dark voice. "Ah I was waiting for you my dear Cabar, we should go now so you and I may spend time with each other, what should

we do about her my love" asked Rehu. "Leave her be, she can do nothing to us" Carolina's dark side said smoothly. Rehu wrapped one hand around her waist

and chanted something in a foreign language and then Carolina pulled out her ace card Red Dragon Archfiend and it soon began to react to Rehu's chant, it

glowed very brightly and Sam had to shield her eyes. By the time she opened them Carolina and Rehu were gone. Sam's Fire Moonstone Necklace broke her

free of the gravity and she ran towards her house unaware that while she was running, little blazes of fire, (because of her Fire Moonstone Necklace) were

following. She climbed up her window then picked up her duel gazer. "Sam this better be good I was actually happily resting till you called" Sophie said

crankily "Call everyone, Carolina's dark side took over again and she left with this boy who looked like he was in cahoots with the guy who appeared to us

yesterday" Sam replied out of breath. "Sam, get your deck ready, we're going after our sister" Sophie muttered. Sam nodded and sat down on her bed where

she took deep breaths. She winced in pain as she took off her comfortable clothes and put on her after school clothes (that's what Sophie calls it). Sophie

called the rest of the duelists who winced as they changed. By the time Sophie had got to Willow, she sounded cranky like Sophie was earlier. "Miss Shields do

you need something" Willow muttered crankily. "Get ready, Sam called me earlier saying that Carolina's dark side took over again and she left with some boy.

"Sorry Soph I am strictly on bed rest, Dad's orders so you'll have to go without me." Willow replied crossly and hung up before Sophie could give her ideas

about sneaking out. Sam was trying to figure out what to do. Both her parents had heard a commotion and had went to her room "Samantha are you okay we

heard you yelling" Quattro panted "why are you dressed in your clothes, and where are you going"? Bryanna asked, Sam knew she had been caught, no way

were her parents going to let her out after what she told them. "Carolina went missing and I'm going to find her." Sam finally whispered she jumped out of the

window and quickly ran back toward the sight. She ran faster and hoped her parents didn't pursue her. She called Junior who picked up but pretended to be a

voicemail "you have reached Junior Turner who is not available at this time please try again later" "Junior stop joking around Carolina is missing and we need

your help meet the rest of us at central park" Sam yelled. In almost an instant Junior was changed and ready to go with the rest of the gang except for

Willow. They followed the spot where Carolina and the boy had been. Katrina crouched down and winced as she spoke. "Carolina managed to use her ace card

to teleport, but I have a way of getting us to where Carolina is" Katrina said standing and wincing. "Atem please send us to Carolina's location" Katrina begged

the spirit and in an instant, the Royal Ruby Heart started to glow and they were teleported to what looked like another grand room, but unlike the one that

Sephora took them to it was creepy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 17: The Duelists/ Crusaders of The Dark **

The young duelists walked around with their duel disks activated. They finally came to a big huge room where Aka was waiting "welcome friends I told you we

would meet again but greetings are short, goodbye friends, I hope you like your entertainment". He said with a smirk on his face. He couldn't get over how

strikingly similar they looked like their ancestors which had fought the crusaders long ago. Everyone was dropped though tiles they were standing on, the

boys were sent to the same dungeon far away from the girls. Byron tried to break the lock to no avail, he looked at his platinum bracelet and could feel a

slight tingle from it. "Boys lets try to combine our powers to melt the lock" Byron suggested. The other two nodded and stood with their fists out toward each

other's fist. They could feel their bracelets vibrate as they began to faintly glow. They then turned the arm the bracelet was on toward the lock and much to

their surprise, it began to slowly melt. After it melted the boys broke free, "Cyle find your sister, Byron find your sister and the other girls I'm going to find

Sam" Junior stated bravely. The boys each nodded and took off in directions. Junior didn't know why, but he wanted to save Sam. Katrina was the only one

that didn't fall through the floor, so instead her hands and feet were chained to the floor. "Well cutie I'll give you credit for figuring out how to get in here, now

let's get to know you a little better so that you will stay with me." Aka advanced with an evil lustful look in his eyes. "Get away from her crusader don't you

dare do anything to Katrina or you'll be sorry" came Atem's aggressive voice, his spirit knocked Aka unconscious with a blast of light then began to undo her

chains. "Hurry we can still find the others" Atem said breaking Katrina free from her chains. They left to go find the rest of the group while Aka (who had

woken up) struggled to follow them. Bella was not liking where she was, she kept trying to use her monster cards to breakout but still she couldn't get out of

what looked like a glass prison. "It's no use Bahiti, your my prisoner now" said a mysterious voice. "Where are you, show yourself" Bella demanded. "Very well

Bahiti, if that is what you desire" the figure stepped out of the shadows, he was about the same age as her, he was tan and had some 6 pack abs showing, he

only wore clothing to cover his lower half. He had black spiky hair, his black eyes showed no emotion. "My name is Tihrak and you would be Bella Archlight the

beautiful or should I call you by your ancestors name Bahiti" Tihrak retorted in a snarky voice. His hand bypassed the glass barrier and he stroked her face. In

Sam's chamber she was having a fit "Go Strength Of Prophecy (lv.4), attack the chamber with burning symbols" but it was useless against the strange glass

like structure around her "you know Sharifa your more beautiful than I imagined, my name is Hobs, Aka thought you and I would match together" Hobs had

short brown hair with Egyptian clothing that seemed to cover most of his body, his dark yellow eyes showed very little compassion. "You know your ancestor

Sharifa and you look very much alike, her and I, well let's just say we had fun together" Hobs said licking his lips "In your dreams creep" Sam retorted. Jen

wasn't having any luck either "Harpie Lady attack" she cried but she was still encased by the same glass structure that surrounded the rest of the girls. "You

are way too beautiful to be a duelist Jamila, my name is Dennu" Jen whipped around, he bypassed the glass structure and stood in front of Jen, he was taller

and maybe a year older than she. Dennu had auburn hair that went down to his shoulders, he had a smile that showed no kindness and heartless orange eyes

to match. He wore no top and only covered his lower half, except for jewelry on his upper body. He backed Jen up against the glass enclosure and pinned her

wrists against the enclosure. "You know your ancestor Jamila and I had a child together, though she ended up taking the baby away from me when she

realized that I was a Dark Crusader". Dennu crooned, he leaned very close to Jen's face, his body moved closer to hers, "I'm sure I can make you fall for me

as Jamila did" he whispered in her ear. Jen was unsure of what to do, Dennu began to kiss the far side of her cheek and worked his way to her lips. Jen wished

with all her might for him to go away and just before he could kiss her lips, her Rose Quartz Flower necklace let out a pink flash and Dennu was blasted away

from her. When the flash ended, Dennu fell unconscious on the floor. Jen sunk down terror still engulfing her heart as her adrenaline worked to keep her from

losing consciousness. Unfortunately it was not enough and Jen fell unconscious. Sophie was starting to go crazy in her cell "Abyss soldier, attack!" but the

attack failed. "Shukurah stop fighting, you'll never get out of that cell if you struggle. Sophie turned to the voice and demanded his name and that he show

himself. "Who am I you may ask I am Hapi at you service my sweet" Hapi crooned. "Your ancestor Shukurah was the most beautiful of them all, she stole my

heart as you have dear Sophie". Hapi said with an evil smile on his face. Sophie grimaced at his light gray eyes that were filled with malicious intent. Willow

was missing all the action, she wished she had gone with the rest of them. Soon her brother Max opened the door to her room. Max was ten years old, he was

a sweet kid who looked like a male younger version of his mom. "Willow, mom and dad are going to the store, they want to know if you need anything" Max

asked. Willow shook her head, "if I think of something, I'll call them" she replied. "Oh yeah, mom and dad said I could have some friends over, is that okay

with you" Max asked with excitement in his voice. "That's fine with me, as long as you don't cause too much of a commotion". Willow replied with a smile on

her face, her brother closed the door and went downstairs to wait for his friends. Willow was glad to have Max as a little brother. Soon a shadow appeared at

her window and spoke to her in a way that gave her the chills. "There are you Walidah, I thought you would be with the others, but here you are comfortable

in your own home. "W-who are you" Willow stammered, the figure answered, "my name is Gahiji". Gahiji was about her age if not older, he had on ancient

Egyptian clothes, with blue eyes that contained darkness. "You and Walidah are so similar Willow, you have the same duel spirit as she. Walidah made me fall

in love with her, and so now I'm going to make you fall in love with me" Gahiji said lustfully. Willow was sitting up and eyed her deck on her dresser, if she

wasn't hurt she would grab her deck and duel but her injured foot wouldn't allow it. She was helpless as Gahiji came close to her, all she saw was orange hair

and blue eyes before he kissed her. The kiss was cold and filled with malice, the darkness made her feel cold inside and she wished she could do something.

Suddenly her Sapphire Wave necklace reacted to her wish and caused Gahiji to be blown away from her. "You definitely have Walidah's spirit, she wouldn't let

me kiss her either" Gahiji said panting. He could feel the power of her necklace fighting against his darkness and it made him feel weak. "Until next time, my

love" he said before he teleported away. Willow was panting, she had never felt power like that before, but as a price for it's power, she fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 18: The Rescue**

**Chapter 18: The Rescue**

Then all of a sudden in their distress their necklaces came to their defense. Their necklaces began to brightly glow and they could feel immense power flowing

through them. The Crusaders were surprised and backed away in fear. Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared next to them, it was their ancestors! They did not

speak but as they turned to face their descendants, the girls could not believe how similar they looked to them. They smiled at them and the necklaces filled

them with power, their rarest card glowed in their deck boxes. They took it out and the monster came out of the card and stood in front of their duelists. Bella

went first feeling righteous power flow through her as it did when she fought of Unia's girl thugs. She called out in a powerful voice "Blue Eyes White Dragon

come defend me". Bella asked as her dragon roared in response to her request. She used her dragons power combined with her necklace power to break out

of her prison and blow Tihrak back, Blue Eyes had already disappeared into it's card by the time the smoke had cleared. "Let me make one thing clear spiky,

I'm not into men like you" Bella said with authority in her voice. Just then she heard an explosion coming from the wall. "Bella I've come to save…you" Byron

stammered as he saw his sister blue aura glowing powerfully. "I'm fine Byron, I saved myself" she stated proudly. However once the power left her she felt

tired and leaned on her twin for support. "lets go find the others" she replied tiredly, Byron supported his sister as they walked away. Sam necklace was

glowing like crazy, her favorite and most powerful monster appeared in front of her and looked threateningly at Hobs. "Pyrotech Mech- Shiryu protect me, use

Pyro flame breath" Sam commanded powerfully, Pyrotech did as she commanded and blasted Hobs back while destroying her glass prison. Pyrotech

disappeared into its card and Sam looked at Hobs angrily "Sorry Hobs, I already have someone I love" Sam said thinking of Junior. Hobs however was not

going to let her get away as her ancestor did, he was going to make her his at whatever cost. He lunged at Sam and pinned her underneath him, Sam wanted

to fend him off but the power of her necklace took up most of her energy and she was helpless as she looked into Hobs' lustful yellow eyes and tried not to

think of what could happen. "Sharifa got away from me and I won't let you go, I'll put a spell on you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine" he said

licking his lips. He was about to kiss Sam, when an angry voice interrupted him. "Stay away from her you creep" Junior said darkly, his gray eyes had become

dangerous and anger boiled inside him. Hobs got off of Sam and taunted him, Sam used the opportunity to escape and stand behind Junior. "What can a weak

human, like you do" Hobs taunted. "I can do plenty, you hurt someone I love and I will not forgive you" Junior spoke in a dark angry voice. His bracelet

vibrated and glowed brightly, "I am the Iron knight, sworn to protect Sam and you will now feel my wrath. Junior said as he pulled out his ace card Red Eyes

Black Dragon, "Attack the one who hurt Sam" Junior commanded. Red Eyes did as his duelist commanded and attacked Hobs, the dark crusader screamed as

he teleported away. Junior panted and fell to his knees, "Junior, that was amazing, are you okay, I didn't know you could do that" Sam said excitedly. "Junior"?

Sam asked suddenly concerned for him, she knelt beside him and was surprised as she felt a pair of lips on her own, arms held her close to his body. Sam

kissed Junior back and wrapped her own arms around him. When they broke from their kiss, they touched their foreheads together and at the same time said

"I love you". Junior stood up and held his hand out to Sam, she took it and held it tightly. "Lets get the other girls" she said and hand in hand they left to go

find the others. Jen felt power flow through her and managed to summon the monster card called Rainbow Neos "Please protect me Rainbow Neos" Jen

pleaded and her monster card obeyed, but before it attacked it looked at Jen with kindness and Jen got the feeling that there was more to her past that

connected her and Rainbow Neos. It attacked Dennu and the glass prison, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there oops" Jen said too sweetly. She skipped till she

came across Sam and Junior, she noticed they were holding hands. "Did I miss something"? she questioned, they both looked at her and smiled, she shrugged

and followed the two of them. Sophie used the power of her necklace to summon Blizzard Dragon. "By the power of the Blizzard Dragon I command it to obey

me" it broke her out of prison and blasted Hapi back. "Sorry you're not my type" Sophie replied then skipped away thanking her card as she put the card in

her deck. She came across Bella and Byron, a little later they encountered Sam, Junior, and Jen. They all noticed Sam and Junior holding hands and wondered

what it was all about. Cyle soon found them looking defeated, "we'll find her Cyle" Jen reassured him and realized they were still missing Katrina. After a short

discussion they decided that Katrina could handle herself and decided to go look for Carolina. Meanwhile in Rehu's room "You know love no one is prettier than

you" Rehu cooed. "I know I'm yours forever love I'll never leave" Cabar (Carolina) replied snuggling in Rehu's open arms. Her Emerald Star necklace glowed

faintly, and she noticed a monster card called Red Dragon Archfiend flashing in her deck as if it were calling out to her. She could instantly feel the dark power

leave her "stop right there you two" came Sophie's mighty voice, Carolina whipped around at the voice. "We don't care if you are meant to be with each other

or not you are coming with us." Bella growled as Sam knocked out Rehu while Sophie helped Carolina up, "I'm so happy to see you girls" Carolina cried

"sisters are forever" Sophie replied. They left Rehu's room and began to look for Katrina and found her moments later. They all group hugged and Katrina

noticed that Sam and Junior were still holding hands. "What happened, what's going on, is this a parallel universe?" Katrina asked confused and everyone just

laughed. Atem's spirit sent them all home. When Carolina got home, she went straight to her bed and breathed in the scent of freshly washed sheets. She

then fell asleep admiring her Red Dragon Archfiend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter; been really busy lately I don't own Yugioh Zexal or its characters**

**Chapter 19: Revelation/ Bella's Quest**

Katrina woke to her necklace flashing like crazy. She closed her eyes and knew that Sephora was trying to contact her. So she layed back on her bed and let

herself to be taken to wherever Sephora was wanting her to go. "My child, thank goodness you are safe, I heard what happened with Carolina, I'm sorry"

Sephora replied. As Katrina shook her head Sephora spoke again. "I suppose I should tell you why Carolina has a dark side to her and why the crusaders are

obsessed with you. I suggest you sit back my darling, this a long story". Soon they were in the grand room and she took a stone chair that was surprisingly

comfy. "It all started 4000 years ago". _"There once lived a great Pharaoh named Atem, he hired 6 young woman to be his duelists of light. His daughter Kihara _

_was the leader of the noble group. But soon they were sent on a mission, in which they were sent to an enemy town, where they would be stationed for four_

_ moons. Not very long after they arrived a group of duelists who called themselves the dark duelists instantly fell for the young duelists. They tried everything _

_to win their affection. Unfortunately Jenny's ancestor Jamila, Jenny's ancestor fell for one of the crusaders not knowing that he was a crusader. That crusaders_

_ name was Dennu, they fell in love with each other and had a son together. When the true status of Dennu was revealed, Jamila took the baby with her and_

_ became Dennu's enemy. Carolina's ancestor Cabar fell for one of the dark duelists named Rehu. They knew that their romance would be forbidden, so they_

_ were careful about meeting other. When the girls left Cabar and Rehu still kept in contact by sending letters back and forth. The Pharaoh was growing_

_ suspicious of her behavior and summoned her to his throne room one night. When he asked her about the letters, she decided not to lie. She told the Pharaoh_

_ of how Rehu and her met and how he wanted to get away from the dark duelists but couldn't. when she finished she expected the Pharaoh to forbid the _

_relationship. But the Pharaoh let them continue to exchange letters and see each other on occasions as long as she knew that where her loyalties lie. However_

_ the girls soon faced a battle against the crusaders which pitted Cabar and Rehu against each other, they were outnumbered by the duelists the crusaders had _

_and Cabar seeing this, used all of her power to help the duelists win, but in doing so darkness entered her soul, and it has been passed on down till if finally _

_reached Carolina. And that my dear is how Carolina's darkness came to be. Rehu is attempting to help her contain her darkness but only the power of her _

_sisters can truly extinguish the darkness. _Katrina nodded and smiled at Sephora, she knew what she needed to do. Later that night, Bella couldn't sleep so she

decided to touch one of her cards that came to her when battling the crusaders, she looked at the card called Blue Eyes white Dragon. She could then hear a

small voice that sounded like Sephora _"he needs you Bella…..I will take you to him"_ Then all of a sudden she was transported to what looked like an Island.

"Wake up, who are you" a mysterious voice said. Bella jerked up and nearly hit the face of a young man. The man asked who she was again "I'm Bella

Archlight, who are you" she asked the mysterious man. "My name is Seto Kaiba." when she could focus fully, he looked like a washed up sailor minus the

sailor clothes. "I need your help getting off this island, I was stranded here after my ship wrecked" Bella didn't know how she got there or why she was there

and was confused at who was talking to her, but he clearly needed help. They found the cave he had made a shelter out of. He needed more food and water.

"Listen I need to go back to my world and get you some food and water, I'll be right back." "What world, and how do I know you'll come back"? Kaiba asked

harshly. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes or more you'll know my answer" she replied cooly. When she got back to her world, using her Blue Eyes White Dragon

card, she seriously considered not going back, the man was not very nice. But in her heart she knew what she must do, she jumped out of bed and went to

the kitchen. Byron often would get a snack in the middle of the night so there was always plenty of food. There was a note on the counter "_Byron and Bella _

_your mom and I are working overtime at the hospital and will not be home till 10 a.m. –love Dad. _She made her way to the refrigerator when she opened it

and she was met with the chilly air. There was note in there as well _The Turkey and Ham will go bad soon so someone needs to eat them. –Mom. _She told

herself she would make sandwiches for Kaiba, it took her around 7 minutes but she managed to make 5 turkey and five ham sandwiches for Kaiba. She put

them in a picnic basket she found and put 10 water bottles in there as well. The basket was a little heavy but she managed to teleport herself back to the

island with the monster card. "Seto where are you" she called "right where you left me" the voice replied annoyed. She headed over to the cave where she

placed the basket in front of him. "Hmmm I didn't think you would come back. But he started on the sandwiches. "Thank you Bella I haven't eaten in two

days". He said in a surprisingly kind voice "your welcome" she replied "tell me how you got here" she asked kindly. "well" he began, "I was going to Egypt to

make a duel monster card deal, but we ran into a storm and lightning struck the helicopter blades and the plane went down, I was the only one to survive."

He said with just a hint of sadness. "I'm so sorry Seto" Bella sympathized. She then had a thought. "Instead of finding things to make a boat, I can go get

some supplies, but you would have to pay for it". Kaiba thought this over for a minute. "Okay fine but only supplies, nothing else". Bella nodded. "Okay then I

will get the supplies, give me at least an hour to get everything". Seto nodded and handed her his gold credit card. "before you go, tell me how you got here"?

Seto asked. "This monster card brought me to you". As she held up the monster card, he couldn't believe his eyes. _"she has a Blue Eyes White Dragon" _he

thought. As far as he knew, he had the only three in existence. "I was in trouble and this card just came to me and saved my life". Bella exclaimed. He took

his deck out, which had managed to stay together and pulled out one his Blue Eyes White Dragon. As soon as their cards were in within 2 feet of each other

they let out a bright light. They both shielded their eyes from the light and saw two people in a meadow holding each other in their arms. They were only

silhouettes so they couldn't see who they were, but they seemed to be very familiar. When it was over, the both of them reeled from the shock. Bella got up

"I'll get the supplies now" and used Blue Eyes to transport herself back to her own world. Kaiba was stunned, he had never known that to happen before. But

he felt dizzy, his forehead felt hot and feverish, he guzzled a water bottle down and that made him feel a little better but he needed care, so he closed his

eyes and waited for Bella to come back. Bella got the supplies faster than she thought and received plenty of weird looks when buying boat supplies at the

hardware store. She immediately transported back, but first she stopped at home and got some wash cloths and blankets and threw them in the wagon she

was carrying, soon everything got to be to heavy for her to carry so she called out a monster card and had it carry the wagon for her. When she got back she

called out for Seto, but he didn't respond. Worried she went back to the cave leaving her Harpie Lady outside with the wagon. She found Seto breathing

heavily and sweating. She quickly poured a water bottle into one of the containers that the sandwich was in and dunked the washcloth and put it on his

forehead. She had watched her parents treat patients ever since she could remember, but she never had any hands on experience. She needed one of her

parents to come and help or he could develop pneumonia and die. Knowing that her Harpie lady was strong enough to carry two things at once so she called

her Harpie Lady to carry Seto over her shoulder while she called Blue Eyes to take her to her house. When she got there she found it empty and hid the boat

supplies in the basement. She then ordered Blue Eyes to take her to the hospital where her parent worked. When she arrived she landed in her parents' office.

Her mom was there on break and jumped when she saw her daughter with Harpie Lady carrying a man. Bella quickly explained what happened to Seto

without telling her the transporting part. He mother nodded and told Harpie lady to put him on a gurney. Harpie lady did as she was told and put her hand on

Bella's shoulder, Bella smiled and thanked her monster card. She helped her mother roll him to an open room where she cut away his shirt. She started to

attach electrodes to his body and inserted an IV into his hand. After a few minutes of monitoring him, she spoke to Bella. "His fever is 104.3, he's dehydrated

and I suspect he may be injured internally". Bella nodded and took Seto's hand, when she did she could feel the warmth from it, not fever warmth, but gentle

warmth. The warmth of his hand felt familiar to her as well. His vitals on the other hand had started to go up, but when Bella took his hand, his vitals instantly

turned back to normal. Her mother was amazed, but said nothing as she retrieved the X-Ray machine from the other room. She put a lead overhead on and

told Bella to wait outside. But Bella wanted to keep holding his hand. She didn't know why, but she was very concerned for Seto despite knowing him for 16

hours. All she wanted, was to hold his hand again and talk to him. However she did as her mother told her to do, and waited anxiously outside.


End file.
